Scott & Alex
by americananime
Summary: Sequel to "Peitro and Wanda" Which takes place at the same time. On Alex's birthday, Scott reflects on his little brother. Set before Scott finds Alex, if anyone's confused.


Scott and Alex  
  
By: americananime  
  
Disclaimer: Scott Summers/Cyclops, Alex Summers/Havok, Professor Xavier, Jean Grey/Jean Grey, and all X-Men are copyrighted property of Marvel Comics and Kids' WB  
  
Inspiration: Sabrin! Good Sabrin! Sabrin reviewed my story right after I posted it, and she was the first one to ask me to write Scott's, so I did. :) Easily persuaded, aren't I?  
  
Pairings: None.  
  
AA's note: Mmm, most of the author's note is in the 'Inspiration'   
  
Summery: Scott thinks of Alex, and about his parents. Taking place the same time as "Peitro and Wanda."   
  
Rating: -G-  
  
Date Finished: Jan. 1, 2002  
  
Date Uploaded: Jan 1, 2002  
  
* * *   
  
Scott watched the rain pounding outside the Xavier institute. Just another rainy day.  
  
Another rainy day, another rainy day. It was the same as any other rainy day, really. For anyone else at the Xavier Institute, anyway.  
  
No, it wasn't. It wasn't just another rainy day. It was Alex's birthday.  
  
Alex. It had been a while since Scott had thought of his game.   
  
Alex had a guardian angel, that only Scott knew about, and it took care of Alex constantly. That was Alex's angel game. And the other game, the other game that Scott had loved to play since the crash, was Alex's game as well. Alex had survived, and Scott had made up thousands of different scenarios each night as he went to bed.  
  
As Scott had gotten older, the Angel Game and the Survival Game had gotten older, as well, and they had faded out of existence, untill another rainy day.  
  
Secretly, for years, Scott had celebrated Alex's birthday. He would have a cupcake or another type of sweet, as he sat alone and whispered a prayer for his brother.  
  
Scott missed Alex to the point of physical hurt. His eyes burned, more than usual, as he turned and quickly walked upstairs, into his own room.  
  
He sat quietly, staring out at the rain. Drip, Drip, Drip. Each drop flowed off, and then it was gone.  
  
Drip Drip Drip.  
  
Alex. Mom. Dad.  
  
Drip Drip Drip.  
  
Minutes, or hours, passed as he watched the rain beat against his window.   
  
Scott looked downstairs, seeing several people in the main room. Well, that eliminated getting out by the front door, so he quickly opened his window, skidding down the side of the Institute and landing on his feet.  
  
The rain sloshed in his hair and blurred his shades as he ran for the garage.   
  
He opened his car, not bothering to put the top up, and drove away.  
  
For a while, he didn't know where he was driving. All over Bayville, he guessed.  
  
Rain collected on the leather seats of his car, and finally he put up the top. He drove around for about an hour. He passed the high school, which he would be back to soon, and then the Middle School. Alex would be there, if he were alive and with Scott.  
  
He slowly drove by there, looking around the school, and then he saw the Elementary School's playground looming ahead.  
  
He slowly parked, and got out. He stared at it. And he slowly walked up to the swing set.  
  
He cried a little.   
  
At first, he didn't notice that someone was in the swing next to him. Then he turned, seeing a familiar Albino.  
  
Peitro Maximoff stared back at him, tears in his eyes.  
  
Silence held them still for a long time, untill Scott finally said, "Do you know what it's like to really miss someone?"   
  
Pietro nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah," He said. Quicksilver was gone in a blur.  
  
The rain had slowed, and the clouds were coming out slowly. Scott looked up at the rainbow, water dripping off his hair.  
  
Suddenly, he remembered what Alex had always sung when it was raining.  
  
Scott's face slowly lit up in a small smile.  
  
"The sun 'll come out, tomorrow," He sang in a low, out-of-tune voice, to himself, as the sun's rays finally glinted on his shades.  
  
END 


End file.
